OS Les fous du volant
by Pichou1490
Summary: One-shot pour le mot du mois - juin2010 - "examen". Emmett, une voiture, du rock, un examen ...


_**Je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas participer, ça serait bête de ne pas m'auto soutenir ! Voici donc ma petite participation au mot du mois pour juin 2010 sur le thème "examen".**_

_**Si vous ne l'avais pas déjà fait, allez jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres One-hot écrits, le lien vers la communauté et sur ma page de profil ! Encouragez les auteurs, elles le méritent !**_

_**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à participer si vous êtes inspirés !**_

**Le mot du mois**

Juin 2010 - Examen

Les fous du volant

Pichou1490

Emmett -

**Raiting K+ et Humor**

**

* * *

**

« Tu vas voir ! Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ! » Lançai-je en direction de mon cousin avant de m'installer.

Je me tortillai dans mon siège afin de trouver la bonne position et, une fois mes larges épaules encastrées dans le dossier du fauteuil, je plaçai mes mains sur le volants.

Je réglai tous les paramètres ; parcours, boite de vitesse manuelle, pas de choix du véhicule mais ce n'était pas bien grave du moment que je pouvais choisir la musique. Je lançai ma sélection de ACDC et démarrai au son de _**Highway to Hell**_, chantant à pleine voix et remuant la tête avec force.

Première ligne droite, j'accélérai brusquement. Il me fallait voir ce que cette bête avait dans le ventre afin dans tirer le meilleur.

« Tournez à droite. » Me dit la voix féminine du GPS après quelques minutes à vitesse de croisière, 60 kilomètres heure.

« A droite ? Il n'y a qu'à demander et je m'exécute poupée. » Dis-je de ma voix de séducteur.

Je ralentis légèrement avant de tourner le volant d'un coup sec. Mais j'allais encore trop vite et envoyai la voiture glisser sur l'asphalte, mon rire tonitruant camouflant les bruits de klaxon qui résonnèrent autour de moi.

Je traversai la ville de façon similaire, grillant un ou deux stops, accélérant à l'orange pour ne pas poireauter au feu, pilant au dernier moment pour laisser traverser deux gamines à vélo, bref la conduite habituelle, tout cela en continuant de chanter à gorge déployée.

« _No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, payin' my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey Momma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

_I'm on the highway to hell, highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell, highway to hell_

_Don't stop me _»

Et là-dessus commença le solo de guitare que j'accompagnai avec joie. La voiture lancée à quelques 120 kilomètres heure sur la petite nationale serpentante, je coinçai le volant avec mes genoux et me lançai dans un peu d'air guitare.

« Oh yeah ! » Dis-je avec un accent exagéré. « Ça c'est du son mon pote, pas de la musique de chambre comme nous sortent toutes ces Barbies plastifiées ! » Continuai-je en tapant d'un coup sec le tableau de bord.

Le parcours touchant à sa fin, le GPS m'indiqua l'itinéraire pour retourner en ville et, en voyant le panneau « **Bienvenue à Forks** » flasher dans mon champ de vision, je me souvins de la limitation de vitesse en ville et rétrogradai brusquement, ralentissant avec tout autant de douceur.

Je finis donc mon voyage au rythme bien plus doux de _**Back in Black, **_vitre baissée, continuant tout de même à brailler les paroles et à secouer la tête.

« Parfois je me dis qu'il faudrait que je me laisse pousser les cheveux, ça ferait plus rock ! » Lançai-je avec nonchalance. « Un peu comme mon pote Jasper, sauf que lui ça fait princesse Sophia … Heureusement qu'il se tape Alice sinon tout le monde penserait qu'il est gai. » Continuai-je avant d'être interrompu par la voix sensuelle du GPS.

« Vous êtes arrivé. » Lâcha-t-elle, et je fus persuadé que derrière son petit écran, elle me faisait un clin d'œil.

« Bon trêve de bavardages, faut garer le monstre. » Soupirai-je en cherchant une place du regard. « Juste ce qu'il me faut ! » M'exclamai-je avant d'accélérer.

À peine dix mètres plus loin, j'arrivai au niveau d'un espace libre le long du trottoir. Je tirai brusquement sur le frein à main et contre-braquai, envoyant le véhicule dans une nouvelle glissade, les pneus crissant sous le frottement avant de cogner contre le bord du trottoir, stoppant ainsi la course du véhicule. Je coupai le moteur et me tournai sur la droite.

« Alors ? » M'enquis-je.

« Alors ? » Demanda ma mère lorsque je passai la porte.

Je grommelai ma réponse alors que mon abruti de cousin se fendait la poire, plié en deux, les mains sur ses côtes douloureuses. C'était à peine s'il avait pu conduire jusqu'à la maison tellement il riait.

« Oh Emmett. » Soupira ma mère. « Tu as encore conduit comme un fou, n'est-ce pas ? » Me fustigea-t-elle, sa voix arborant néanmoins une légère interrogation.

« Normal que l'examinateur refuse de te donner ton permis. » Commenta mon père, son regard fixé sur le match de baseball à la télé.

« Alors là, je suis pas d'accord ! Comment il pourrait savoir que j'ai mal conduit, hein ? Il avait les yeux fermés tout le long ! J'ai pourtant essayer de le dérider un peu mais c'était vraiment un cul serré celui-là ! Accrocher à la poignée de sécurité comme si j'allais nous tuer au prochain virage … Ridicule. » M'exclamai-je de mon ton faussement outré.

Edward, dans son coin, continuait à rire à s'en péter la rate.

« Et bien, que les choses soient bien claires Emmett Allan McCarthy, je ne donnerai pas un penny de plus ! Si tu veux tenter une sixième fois de passer ton permis, tu le paieras toi-même ! » Lança sèchement ma mère avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Elle rouvrit immédiatement la porte pour s'adresser à mon cousin. « Merci de l'avoir accompagné Edward, tu diras à ta mère de m'appeler pour dimanche midi. »

« Okay ! » Acquiesça Edward, toujours plié en deux, les larmes lui coulant. « Je vais rentrer. » Nous salua-t-il avant de quitter la maison, emportant ses cris de hyène avec lui.

« Je comprends vraiment pas. » Soupirai-je en m'affalant à côté de mon père et en lui piquant une large poignée de popcorn. « Pourtant je cartonne à GTA ! »

Il tourna lentement le visage vers moi et me fixa quelques secondes avec interrogation avant de ramener son regard incrédule sur l'écran de télé. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas !

« Tu as finis ta dissertation sur la différence entre réalité et fiction ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Naaaaan, j'suis pas inspiré. » Dis-je en balayant l'air d'un geste de main. « J'vais aller m'entrainer un peu plus, si je dois payer le prochain passage, faut que je sois certain de l'avoir ! » M'exclamai-je en lui tapant l'épaule avant de monter dans ma chambre.

J'allais tout de même pas finir comme ma grand-mère, jamais avoir le permis et prendre le bus jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

* * *

_**C'était un petit truc pour rigoler, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de mes autres fictions !**_


End file.
